


Sweet Things Are Made of This

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter gets Chris to go on a nice date with him. Chris thinks about a previous date they had.





	Sweet Things Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote fluff and something nice, it's a miracle.

Peter walked into Chris’s study without knocking. Not that it was a common occurrence, but sometimes Peter felt he could do whatever he wanted just because he lived with Chris.

 

Chris looked up at him, hands in the middle of disassembling a gun. “What?”

 

“You have a suit, right?”

 

“Of course, why?”

 

“You’re going to need it.”

 

Chris glanced back down at his gun. “Unless someone died, no.”

 

“Am I not allowed to take you on a date and see you in something presentable?” Peter leaned on the door-frame.

 

Chris glanced up at him again. “You’ve never complained about what I wear before now.”

 

“Because I haven’t had a chance to go through your wardrobe.”

 

Chris hummed. “Too busy when I have my cock in you.” He grinned when Peter scowled. “Let me put this back together first. I’ll wash and get ready, then you can have me all to yourself.”

 

Peter walked away and Chris watched him go, staring at his ass.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later, Chris and Peter sat in a two-level high-end restaurant, two towns over. They sat at the rail, in matching suits.

 

Occasionally while they waited, they turned to watch the people down below. Peter watched mostly servers, the movement catching his eye more than anything.

 

“You didn’t have to pay for this you know.”

 

Peter turned to Chris. “I made the date and reservations, doesn’t it make sense I pay for the meal as well?”

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

Peter placed his hand over Chris’s. “Let me treat you just this once Argent.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Suddenly, Chris felt like he was in his twenties again, when he had accepted Peter’s date just before Gerard decided it was time to move out of Beacon Hills.

 

Peter had been a teenager and Chris had decided to humor him, it wasn’t like they could really date, Peter hadn’t finished high school yet.

 

They ate at a small family run restaurant a town over so no one would recognize them to tell their families.

 

Their meal consisted of cheeseburgers, a beer, and a Coke, despite Peter’s protests that drinking wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“I don’t want to be arrested.” Chris sat back in the hard-backed booth and drank his beer. It was ok.

 

After some time had passed, Chris had pulled out his wallet to pay and Peter stopped him. Chris arched an eyebrow.

 

Peter fished cash out of his pockets.

 

“What is that? Your allowance?”

 

Peter snarled. “No, it’s my money, we all have some.”

 

Chris shook his head. He put his wallet on the table.

 

Peter grabbed his hand. “Let me treat you Argent, just this once. We’ve both got money to spare.”

 

Chris had grumbled, sure it would look strange for a teenager to pay for his meal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Chris? Are you listening to me Christopher?”

 

Chris blinked, Peter had his head tilted and his grip on his hand had tightened. “Sorry, I was just-“

 

“Lost in thought, I noticed. That’s not like you. What were you thinking about?”

 

“Our first date.”

 

“That was only months ago…”

 

“No, you were sixteen and insisted you pay when we had burgers and-“

 

Peter smiled, trying to hold back laughter.

 

“What?”

 

“You consider that our first date?”

 

“Yes, it was the only real chance we had to get away from our families. Even if you were just a kid.”

 

“That’s…well, it’s adorable.” Peter leaned across the table and kissed Chris.

 

Chris turned his hand over, interlocking his fingers with Peter’s.

 

Peter pulled back. “Who knew you were such a softie?”

 

“You did.”

 

Peter’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t know what you were doing back then, worming your way into the graces of the server who happened to be a teenager as well. Making it look like I was an ass to make you pay.”

 

“I only wanted to spend time with you and we were going to be alone if I-“

 

Chris shook his head. “You better not be scheming tonight.”

 

Peter frowned, it almost looked like he was going to pout.

 

“You don’t need any tricks to get me alone with you.”

 

Peter grinned. “Not even dessert?”

 

Chris rolled his eyes. “We’re sharing the raspberry cheesecake.”

 

Peter smirked and took another look at his menu.

 

Chris smiled as well. He knew Peter wouldn’t argue about the cheesecake because it wasn’t key lime pie, and he was sure Peter was going to insist on ordering something different for dessert this time anyway if the suggestion hadn’t been made. Not that they had a lot of dates or a chance to spend time together...

 

Their server came back with their food.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cheesecake arrived and Peter swiped some from Chris’s plate. Peter smirked around the fork in his mouth.

 

Chris blinked. He remembered Victoria doing a similar thing at their wedding. Chris shook his head, now wasn’t the time to think about Victoria. It had been so long ago. He stared down at his cheesecake. “I hope this doesn’t mean you’re going to ask me to marry you.”

 

Peter paused, fork raised to his mouth. “Do you want me to ask?”

 

Chris shrugged. “Do you think we’re at that stage?”

 

Peter hummed and slowly set his fork down. “I don’t think so, not yet. Besides if I _was_ going to ask, it wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Oh? Where would it be?”

 

Peter chuckled. “If I tell you then it won’t be a secret.”

 

Chris nodded and went back to his cheesecake. He would make sure to be aware when Peter asked again to have him wear a suit, just in case.

 

In the end, he was wrong.

 

Peter proposed in front of the pack, in Derek’s loft after a near death experience.

 

Chris kissed him hard as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come poke me I'm shipperfiendobssesser


End file.
